


The Life Game

by Kikah



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikah/pseuds/Kikah
Summary: I'm Heiwajima Shizuo.I'm not asking for much, just a moment of your time.Help me. Please.





	The Life Game

I'm Shizuo Heiwajima.

Firstly, I need to apologize. This is not a fanfiction. This is not your typical ShizuoxIzaya or your yaoi bullshit. This is real. I am sorry. You are my only hope.

I am only asking you to read this to the end.

You don't have to do anything. Just read. I don't know what to do, heck, my brute strength can't do anything in this situation.

I'll restart. Some of you may already know me, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima of Ikebukuro. Yes, the one that's a monster and always wearing a bartender suit... but that's irrelevant. This letter I'm writing to everyone is an important one. I only ask for your time.

It started with Izaya. Yes, that flea. He was annoying, loud, manipulative, down-right evil- but he was always... him. Always with a damn smirk on his face. I guess he made it his talent to make me want to throw a pole at him so that he can piss off.

But he changed after meeting him.

Although he still came to Ikebukuro frequently, his attitude became pleasant. So pleasant it was even more disgusting than his usual taunts. His smirk became a soft smile. It was unsettling. Of course, I was taken aback at first, but his expression never changed after that one day. He wasn't the Izaya I knew.

"Neh, Shizu-chan, I think he changed me for the better."

"... Considering I'm having an actual conversation with you, I guess."

"You should meet him sometime. I think you'll benefit from it as well. Might as well learn how to control your strength."

Every time I saw him, our conversation will always be similar to the one above. Always. I didn't even know his name. He was always talking about him, meeting him, encouraging me to meet him. One of those weeks he looked up at me and motioned me to come closer with his hand. When I did, he tiptoed and whispered in my ear.

"You believe me. Right, Shizu-chan?"

"Hah? Believe you about what?"

"The person I'm talking about. The man who changed me."

I could only nod. Physically, he seemed fine. I went back to my usual day, but it didn't felt right. This is what he told me the next day.

"I think I'll stop bothering you Shizuo."

No Shizu-chan.

Polite speech.

And stop bothering me? Last time I checked, I was his ultimate plaything.

"Fle- no, Izaya. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

 He didn't look fine. For the first time, he looked nervous. I felt his anxiety. The confident arrogant man I knew turned into this meek idiot. Okay, perhaps idiot isn't the right word, but you know what I mean. Then I saw him. Well, not really.

It was only for a moment. Deep navy blue hair. I didn't see his eyes. He was around Izaya's height, and was a lean man. Wasn't hard to tell he had some features that girls would swoon over for. Izaya really didn't come for a while after that. But when he did, I have to admit, I was relieved.

"Shizu-chhhaaaaannnn~"

I felt my temple bulge. It was that damn flea again. But-

He's... normal?

I didn't respond but only turned around to face him.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? I knew that skull of yours only held meat, but I never knew you were mute."

"What's up with you recently?"

"Me? Nothing. Except for the fact I joined the-" He cut off his sentence and paled.

"You joined?"

"Nothing."

"Say it, Izaya. I don't have time for this. Damn, I need a cig."

"Life Game."

"The what?"

"Life Game. I didn't want to but..."

"What the actual fuck is that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Might as well ask that blued hair dude. Saw him once around here, pretty sure I can find him again."

His expression turned into one I have never seen before. He walked up and grabbed my sleeves. His crimson eyes were glowing as he almost screamed his next words.

"Don't look for him. Promise me, Shizuo. DON'T LOOK FOR HIM. DON'T TALK TO HIM. Promise me. You're the only one... the only one I can't let him- just promise me."

I couldn't say anything. After blinking for a few moments at the sight in front of me, I can only faintly nod. Like hell I was listening to him though.

_But that was my biggest mistake._

I did search for him after he left. In fact, I almost found him immediately. I'm rushing this letter at this point, but if you're still reading, let me tell you: this is the most important part. I met him again.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, I heard you were looking for me."

"Uh, yeah. The one who's been making Izaya weird."

"Well then, would you also like to play?"

"Play what?"

"Hahaha, you need me to explain? The Life Game. You looked for me to tell you what he was talking about."

"..."

"Rule 1: Don't walk past mirrors or reflections. Rule 2: Don't leave any openings. I'll leave the third rule for Izaya to tell you."

"... what?"

"Oh and do remember, voices means they're ahead of you, a doll will appear when you've almost lost. When the daytime fall and night rise, you better hope that you don't see my silhouette. If I catch you once, I'll take a part of your life. If I take it all then... well, you better hope I don't take everything."

Then, he was gone. I had no clue what he was talking about. But it irked me. Greatly. I called Izaya.

"Hey, flea. Explain what the hell is going on. What's the third rule?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"If you know all three, you're a player."

My world stopped. My own heart was beating faster. "What happens when you lose?"

"Your life will be theirs."

"How do you win? When does the game ends?"

"If you tell the rules of the Life Game more than the person who told you. They'll grant you're deepest desire... but the game will never end. I wanted to be able to love a person. I wanted to love you. At a price."

Again, I'll repeat myself. It's a rushed letter, but one I must write.

I'm tired. So tired. I can't take it anymore. Voices telling me to die. Telling me I'm crazy. Telling me to kill. I can't take it. My doll lost one of its eye. Yes, I'm half blind.

I'm sorry to everyone who read this. But thank you for helping me. Truly.

Enjoy your night.

Good luck at the Life Game.


End file.
